


The very stupid spiderling

by Malya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Light Angst, Party, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Police, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malya/pseuds/Malya
Summary: He knew he wasn’t supposed to be at the party, his father had forbidden him from going. But here he was, trying not the look too scared while the cops where randomly checking ID’s.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on irondad and spiderson. All kind of comments are welcomed.  
> Enjoy.

*Sunday Evening*

Peter and tony were seated on the couch, watching TV and eating pizza. It was a nice evening and Peter would be going out to do his vigilant thing soon after he was done eating.

On sudays, he could patrol until 10 :30 pm. He once was late and had the embarrassment of being carried back home like a little child by an ironman suit.

He was eager to get out as soon as possible to get as much time as he could. His father however had other ideas and began talking to him before he could go :

« Pete, I have to go on a buisness trip from tomorrow morning until Friday. I’ll be back to pick you up for school then and we’ll get some ice cream »

Peter looked at his dad with a questioning look. It was rare for Tony to go on buisness trip when Peter had school. He usually prefered to stay with the boy so he could keep an eye on him. Buisness trip were done during the holidays so Peter could come along.

It must be an important meeting then if Tony was willing to let Peter home and not take him. Since he said nothing, Tony continued talking :

« Happy and Pepper will keep an eye on you. If you have any problems, you can of course call me, but I trust you and I trust that you know the rules. Please for my sanity don’t do anything reckless while I’m gone. »

The last part was said with a warning look and Peter just smiled innocently. He wasn’t really reckless, well not as much as before at least, but Tony was too overprotective for his own good. 

« Don’t worry dad, I will be the best behaved boy in world. Can I go now please ? » 

Peter looked expectantly at Tony waiting for his nod. 

« Yeah you can go kid, have a good night, see you later »

« Bye dad see you ! »

And Peter ran off to his room to get his suit and jump out of the window.

 

*Tuesday afternoon*

School had gone very well. He got an A on is maths test and nobody bothered him.  
Peter couldn’t wait to get home to go as spiderman. He didn’t have any homework so he could go early.

After the bell rang announcing the end of the last class, Peter, accompanied by Ned, made their way outside. Before they could go on their respective way thought, a guy a year older than them called after them.

Curious, the boys stopped and listened to what the guy had to say :

« Hey guys, there’s a party Friday evening at Mike’s house. Interested ? »

Peter vaguely knew who Mike was, but he had no idea why he would invite him and Ned over. He looked at Ned and saw how excited his friend seemed to be at the prospect of going to a party. 

« Well, I’ll have to check with my dad. I’ll let you know but you can count us in »

To be fair, Peter too wanted to go to the party. It was rare for them to get invited to anything so he really wanted to go and be normal for once. 

He would just have to convinced his father to let him go. But even if Tony didn’t agree, Peter would find a way to go.

*Tuesday evening*

Once he arrived home, Peter ate a quick snack then went out, got back to eat dinner with Pepper and go out again. 

It was now 9 :15 pm and Peter thought it would be a good time to call his father.  
Tony answered immediatly, meaning he was not busy, so Peter had all the time he needed to convinced him to let him go.

« Hey kid, aren’t you still out ? »

« I got back early, I wanted to call you »

« Is everything alright ? You are not hurt right ? »

Peter rolled his eyes at the worry tone. His father really was overprotective. 

« I am fine dad. Can’t I just call you to talk ? »  
« Hey ! don’t laugh at me for being worried. And of course you can always call. So, what’s up Pete ? »

Now Peter was nervous, he knew it would take a lot of diplomacy for Tony to agree. 

« Ned and I got invited to a party on Friday night and uh, I wanted to ask you if I could go »

« What kind of party ? And Whose party exactly ? »

Now Peter was sweating. There was no way that his father would let him go to an older guy Party. He decide that lying about that would be better.

« Some guys from my grade, they invited the whole year at their house. It’s just a little party. Can I go ? » 

Peter really hoped that Tony couldn’t hear the lie in his voice. 

His father was quiet for a long moment and when he spoke again, Peter knew he was screwed.

« Peter, you know better than lying to me. Now tell me, whose party is it ? »

« It’s, well, it’s Mike’s. He’s a year older than us I think. But it doesn’t matter ! please let me go »

« I would have let you go to the party, if it was really someone’s you age and if you hadn’t decided to lie to me. But now, I will say no. »

 

« But dad ! Please, i never do anything fun, I never get invited. I’m sorry I lied but I really want to go and... »

Tony cut him before he could finish.

« I said no. It’s final. I don’t want you going to an older guy’s party. You have no idea what could happen. »

Peter was really disappointed. Even if he knew that Tony was goin to say no he still could feel sad. So he tried to argue one last time.

« Please dad, I promise I will go only for 1 hour or so. »

But Tony had already made his mind. And there was no convincing him.

« No Peter, you will not go to this party. You are fourteen, you’re too young to go to a party anyway. Now, do you have anything else to say to me that hasn’t anything to do with this party ? »  
Feeling hurt, because obviously his father didn’t trust him enough, Peter told him no and then hang up before Tony could say another word.

This really wasn’t going to help his case but right now Peter didn’t care. 

He wanted to go to the party. Why did his father had to be so cruel ? Peter could understand that he wanted to protect him. But Peter was smart, he wasn’t going to let himself being influenced by the other people at the party. 

He knew that was Tony’s first concern. He didn’t want Peter to end up like him and doin the same mistakes he did. But Peter really wished his dad would trust him and give him more credits. 

That’s why Peter decided that he would go to the party, Tony’s prohibition be damned.

He would prove that he was responsible and trustworthy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter to thanks everyone who suscribed. Thank you a lot for this and the kudos.

*Wenesday/Thursday*

Peter now had two days to prepare a plan. Since his father would be back by Friday, he would need to sneak away from the house. Which would be hard because of FRIDAY. 

The Wenesday, Peter went to school and payed little attention to his classes, too focused on his plan. He was thinking about telling Tony that he would go out as spiderman just a bit later than usual. His father wouldn’t mind surely.

After his last class, Peter went to Ned’s house. It would be easier to talk about the party that way. They didn’t get the chance to talk at school so now was the time.

« So Peter, did you ask Tony ? » Ned asked. They were playing video games and eating snacks. With a sigh Peter answered his freind.

« I asked yes. But he said no. » Seeing the defeated look that was making its way on Ned’s face, Peter quickly added.

« But I’ll still come. I have a plan. »

« You have a plan ? What do you mean, are you going to sneak out ? Isn’t that impossible with your father ? »

Peter stopped the game to look at Ned.

« Don’t worry dude. I’ll just have to tell him that I’m going to patrol a bit late. Since it’s the weekend he’ll let me go. I’ll just have to get home at a decent time and he’ll never know. »

« But what if he asks KAREN about your patrol ? »   
« I thought of that too. I’ll ask KAREN to tell dad i’m fine every hour. She likes me. Really Ned, don’t wory. We’ll go to that party and we’ll have fun »

Ned was still looking concerned. He wasn’t used to lying like that. 

« But after the party, will you tell Tony that’s where you went ? »

« Yeah I’ll let him know. And he’ll see that I’m fine and unharmed so he’ll trust me more. »

Ned was giving Peter a dubious look but finally agreed. He wasn’t sure that Tony would trust Peter more but if his friend said so then he wouldn’t question it. After all, Tony was Peter’s father so Peter knew him.

On Thursday, the boy who invited them came over to talk during lunch.

« Hey guys, you’re still on for tomorrow ? » 

Briefly looking at Ned, Peter answered for them both.

« Yeah sure we’ll be there. »

The boy smiled.

« Nice, so it’s a Mike’s house. Party begins at 9. See you guys then »

He left and Peter and Ned resumed their lunch. Ned was still concerned though.

« Peter, are you really sure it’s wise to Lie to Tony like that ? I mean, I get you want him to trust you but I don’t think that’s the best way »

« Ned, don’t worry. Everything is going to be just fine. It’s not really lying anyway, I’m just not fully telling him where i’ll be during the night. Just, trust me ok ? »

That evening, Peter got on the phone with his father. He didn’t bring up the party so Tony would think it had gotten out of his mind. 

« I’ll be home tomorrow Pete, I’ll pick you up for school and we’ll go for some ice cream. Sounds good ? »

« Yeah sounds great. »

« I have to go now, have a good night. »

« Good night dad, see you tomorrow »


	3. Chapter 3

*Friday*

Peter woke up feeling great. The party was tonight and he couldn’t wait to go. The night before, he had a conversation with KAREN. He told her that he would go out at spiderman for a bit and then if Tony asked, she had to tell him he was fine. He didn’t tell her about the party in case Tony asked directly about that.

School was great, he and Ned talked a bit about the party but were mostly focused on their classes. They had one test today and Peter was sure that he aced it. The day went smoothly and by the last bell Peter was in a godd mood. 

He went out, looking for Tony’s car, since he told him he would be picking him up. He saw it to his right and went in that direction. Getting in he turned his head to look at his father. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t missed Tony during the week. He smiled and Tony returned it before rufflung his hair.

« How was school Pete ? » 

« Great, I had a test in Physics today and I aced it ! » 

« I’m sure you did buddy. You wanna get some ice cream or something before getting home ? »

« Ice cream sounds great, How was your trip ? Where did you go anyway ? »

« It was long and boring, I was in Dubaï »

They continued talking while Tony drove them to their favorite ice cream place a little away from school. Peter didn’t know when to bring up the fact the he would go ’be spiderman a little later than usual’. Now that he thought about it, he realised that Tony wasn’t stupid. If Peter asked to go later than usual, Tony would surely guess he was actually going to the party.

Tony seemed to notice his son’s discomfort.

« What’s up buddy ? You got something on your mind ? » 

« Well huh, it’s just I that I wanted to ask you if I could go a bit later than usual on patrol since I was very good this week and all that. » 

« And until what hour do you wish to be out ? »

Well, Peter thought, that wasn’t straight refusal. He decided to choose a decent hour so Tony wouldn’t get suspicious. Usually his Friday curfew was eleven. So midnight and a half should be decent right ?

« Well, I was thing to go until around midnight and a half. If that’s okay with you. »

Tony looked like he was thinking very hard. He was looking with piercing eyes at Peter, as if to try and see if there was somthing up. 

« Pray tell, It’s not a ruse to go to that Party I forbade you from going right ? »

Trying to remain calm and not betray his voice, Peter answered with the most convincing voice he could take.

« No, of course not. I understand why you do not want be to go. I just wanna patrol a bit more instead. »

Tony kept on looking at him. 

« Please dad ? »

Tony seemed to reach an internal conclusion as he sighed.

« Yes you can go. But you better be back not a minute after midnight and a half. Or you won’t be allowed this late anymore. »

« I’ll be there ! Thank you dad, you’re the best ! » 

 

After this conversation, the both of them made their way back home. Peter did his homework and then went to his dad’s lab to work a bit with him. At around 8 they ate dinner and then Peter put on his suit to go out. 

Once outside, Peter swing until he was near Mike’s place but not too close in case Tony looked at the tracker. He reminded KAREN of her mission before hiding his suit in the bag he took with him before going out. He then put the back at the top of a tree and webbed it. 

Once all of this was done, Peter made his way to the house. Music was already very loud and there were a lot of teenagers standing around. 

Peter saw Ned and went to meet him. Together, they went inside the house and took a drink from the table. 

Peter was really enjoying himself, he danced, he drank a bit and barely felt tipsy. He was just having normal teenage fun and for once he was happy to act normal. 

At around 11, one of the guy told everyone they were going to a bar. He could enter ‘cause he knew someone insideand this person was willing to let him and friends enter. 

The guy made his way to where Peter and Ned were and asked them if they wanted to come.  
Peter knew he shouldn’t agree, this wasn’t part of his plan. But he was now more than a bit tipsy so he went along without even bothering to check on the time. 

Once at the bar, the guy made them enter and everyone went to drink more. Peter just sat on a chair and waited. He wasn’t feeling so great. But he stayed because that’s what a normal teenager should do. Well, that’s what his drunken mind was telling him anyway. 

He lost Ned on the bar crowd at some point so he just stayed by himself. He was still having fun, even if his head was killing him. He completly forgot about the time, just hoping it wasn’t his curfew yet. 

At one point, someone yelled « midnigh ! » and Peter thought that now would be a good time to actually go home. He had fun but his really wanted his bed.

He tried to make his way to Ned to tell him he was leaving when cops entered to bar. They asked that evryone be quiet and began checking randomly on ID’s. 

Peter was beggining to sweat. He hope the cops wouldn’t notice him. He tried to act not too scared when the cops made their way more and more closer to where he was at.

For a moment, he thought they would go pass him and he was relieved until one stood right in front of him.

« May I see your ID young man please ? »

He asked nicely, but it was evident that he knew Peter was underage, like most people they checked on.

« I...I don’t...don’t have one. »

Peter suttered. He couldn’t really think straight even though the presence of cops had sobbering him up a bit.

« Well, could you tell me your name and age then »

Peter had to think fast. He couldn’t say his real name or his father would be called and he didn’t want that to happen. Ever. 

« I’m Ben. I’m 21 »

The cop looked at him with such a looked that Peter knew he was in for it.

« I’m 16. »

Peter said with a sigh, knowing there was no way around now.

« Well Ben, you’re coming me. We’ll call your guardian at the station. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who read this story. This is the longest I have ever written and the first time I completed a multi chapters fic. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments, the kudos and the bookmarked.
> 
> See you soon for another story, and if you have any idea, dont hesitate to tell me.
> 
> cheers.

Many of the underaged were arrested and taken to the police station. Those who weren’t arrested just got lucky or had fake ID. This wasn’t the case for Peter. 

That’s how he found himself sitting in a little cell waiting for an officer to come and interrogate him. Being arrested had sobered him enough to be lucid. But all he could think about was how his father would react to the situation.

He really had screwed up big time. He wanted Tony to trust him, well now he was sure this wouldn’t happen for a while. He really had done the contrary of being trustworthy and responsible. 

He was pacing nervoursly when an officer came. He stood in front of Peter’s cell with a cell phone and a bottle of water. The officer looked at him briefly before speaking.

« Sit down and do not move. »

He waited until Peter complied before entering the cell. The officer then gave Peter the water bottle and told him to drink a bit. Peter did and then waited. 

« I have to ask you a few question, then i’ll have to call your parents. »

Peter just stared at the officer. He knew he was screwed so there was no point in trying to have an attitude. 

« You said your name was Ben when you were arrested. Is that true ? »

« No » 

The officer gave him a look that showed that he already knew the answer. 

« What’s your name then kid ? »

« It’s Peter » 

« You know what you did wrong Peter ? »

« Yes »

The officer took a stern voice.

« Underage drinking is serious. Since you were with many people we can’t prove who provide entry to the bar but you are still facing a fine for having consume alcohol while underage and for being in a bar »

« I understand »

At this point, Peter knew there was no point in even trying to defend himself. 

« Since you aren’t 18, the fine will have to be payed by your parent when they come to get you. You have now two choices. Either you call your parent yourself or I do it for you. »

Peter considered his options for a second. He had no idea what the time was and he really hoped it wasn’t past his curfew yet. But either way, Tony would probably prefer a phone call from him than from an officer. 

« I’ll call my father myself »

« Alright, here’s the phone. »

Peter took the phone and notice the time on it was 00:20, he was supposed to be home in ten minutes. Tony really wasn’t going to be happy.  
He entered his father’s number and pressed dial trying to stay calm. 

‘hello ?’ came is father’ss voice after a while. ‘Who is this’

Gathering all the courage he had left, Peter answered

‘It’s me dad.’

‘Peter ? Is everything alright ? why aren’t you calling from your suit ? You’re supposed to be home soon. Has something happened ? ‘

His suit ! Peter completly forgot about it. He hoped it was still were he left it. 

‘I’m fine dad. I know I’m supposed to be home soon but that might be a little hard.’

‘Why ? Peter explain. Do I need to come get you ? Where are you’

‘Well you see, I kind of got arrested and I’m currently sitting in a cell.’

There was nothing on the other end of the line before :

‘ YOU WHAT !?’ 

Peter swallowed before reapeating.

‘I got arrested. I need you to come get me.’  
‘Why did you get arrested ?’

That was the end. Peter knew his father would kill him now. 

‘I went to the party. And then we went to a bar and I was arrested there.’

Tony’s tone was very calm, too calm, when he answered. 

‘You went to the party. The party I told you not to go to. And if that wasn’t enough you decided to go to a bar. Is that correct ?’

‘Yes’

Peter couldn’t guess what Tony was thinking. His voice did not allow any emotions.

‘Alright. I’ll come and get you. Where are you ?’

Peter told his father which police station he was at and then Tony hang up without a further word. He then gave the phone back to the officer who left him alone having understood that his father was coming for him.

Tony’s calmness did nothing to ease Peter’s mind. On the contrary, it made him even more anxious. It meant that Tony was extremely disappointed with him. 

That thought alone gave Peter tears in his eyes and he wipped them angrily. He had put himself in this situation, he was going to affront it. 

It felt like hours, but it was just minutes, before he saw the same officer, but this time, with his father just behind him. 

Peter looked at his shoes while standing up. The officer spoke with a kind voice.

« Your father is here to get you. He payed your fine you can go home. »

Peter just nodded before slowly making his way to his father. He didn’t dare look up and Tony didn’t speak. He just put an hand on his shoulder and brought him to the car.

Peter got in the front and still didn’t look at Tony. He was surprised when Tony asked, still with his overly calm voice, him a question.

« Did you drink anything ? » 

Peter knew his father already knew the answer. He probably just wanted to see if Peter would tell him the truth. 

« I did » 

He answered in a very small voice. Too afraid of speaking louder. 

« Where is your suit ? »

« I webbed it to a tree, not far from the house. It’s in my bag. »

« Alright, I’ll go and get it myself later. »

Peter just nodded and Tony didn’t speak anymore. 

Once home, they both made their way to the living room and Peter waited for the lecture he was sure would come. 

He was surprised when his father just sighed and ordered him to bed. Not wanting to aggravated his situation, Peter complied. He dressed in his pyjamas and got into his bed. He wasn’t sure he would be getting much sleep but he tried.

 

*Saturday*

 

Peter woke up up sharply to someone hitting on his door. In his sleep state mind, he recognised his father’s voice who was very sharp.

« Get up, get dress and come to the living room. You have 5 minutes before I drag you myself. »

Peter had no idea of the time but just a brief look to his window let him know it was still early. Not wanting to anger his father further, he quickly got up and dressed before making his way to the living room.

Once there, he looked around for his father who was silently standing and watching him and motioning for Peter to sit down on the couch.

Peter sat and waited for Tony to start speaking.

« Explain yourself. »

Peter was a little surprised, he thought Tony would yell at him. He opened his mouth to try and explain but nothing came out.

« Peter, explain now ! »

Hearing his father’s voice a little louder and with contained anger, Peter began his tale. His told Tony how much he wanted to go to this party, to feel like a normal kid. He explained that he had no intention to stay, that he would come home and tell Tony that he went. 

His father listened carefully to him, not once cutting him off. After Peter was done talking, the questions started.

« You do remember I told you not to go to this party right ? »

« Yes »

His father’s voice became even more stern.

« So, pray tell why did you decided it was a good idea to not listen to me ?! »

Peter began to fidget nervously.

« I wanted to show you that you could trust be. That I was responsible. »

Tony let out a sarcastic laugh

« Well that went well then right ? You really thought that by not listening to me I would find you responsible and trustworthy ?! That’s quite the contrary. I’m extremely disappointed Peter. Not only did you go to this party, but you drank alcohol, went to a bar to drink even more and if that wasn’t enough you got arrested ! How is that responsible !? »

Peter couldn’t look at his father. He hadn’t wanted to disappoint him. He really just wanted to be a normal teenager. 

Seeing that Peter wasn’t going to speak, Tony continued.

« Do you realise how stupid your actions were ? You could have gotten hurt. Someone could have spiked your drink. A lot of thing could have happened. How can I trust you when you pull a stunt like this ? »

Peter felt tears coming in his eyes. The last thing he wanted was loosing his father’s trust.

« I’m sorry »

He said that in a miserable voice.

« It won’t happen again »

He looked up, a tear falling down his face. Upon this sight, Tony came to sit next to his son and gathered him in a hug. 

« This doesn’t mean I don’t love you anymore buddy alright ? You screwed up big time yes, but you will be forgiven. »

Peter fell in his father arms, sobbing. Tony ran circles on his back.

« I am mad because I know what dangers are in these kind of parties. I wsa your age once and I did a lot of bad choice. I want you to be better thn me and learn from my mistakes. Do you understand ? »

Peter nodded and burried his face deeper in Tony’s chest.

« You are going to be ground for a month. With no TV, no phone or computer, beside at school, and you’re going to be doing some dirty work around the house for the fine I covered. »

Peter just nodded, having expecting that. 

« Also, you won’t be going out as spiderman until further notice. »

At this, Peter raised his head, ready to argue but Tony gave him a look.

« Don’t try to argue with me. I’m being very lenient. And believe me, you don’t want to make me more mad than I am. »

Peter just nodded once again. This was true. He had deserved this, there was no point in arguing more. He fell back in Tony’s arms, content to still have his father’s love and comfort. 

They were going to be okay.


End file.
